Contact with Rome
by Poseidon321
Summary: The Romans and Vikings never really liked each other. So when a Legate washes up on Berk after a freak storm, many islanders become suspicious. However when mysterious things start showing up on Berk and similar sightings appear in the area, the Roman must earn Berk's trust as he may be the only thing in the way of Berk's total destruction. AstridXHiccup, OC. Rating may change.
1. Beginnings

Legion Legate Marcus Corvinus Augustus sheathed his second gladius and strode out towards the docks, where slaves worked hastily to get his ship ready. It was a very long journey, one that Marcus didn't want to take but was forced to, by the Emperor. It was a journey to the Isle of Berk, a powerful Viking Tribe that had recently chosen a new chief. This interested Rome, because the Chief that the Romans knew and loved (hated), Stoick the Vast, was too quick to anger to see the benefits of allying with Rome. The Emperor saw this new Chief as an opportunity for more understanding from the tribe, and finally the acceptance of the Roman Empire's deal. So, they were sending Marcus as an ambassador.

Why they were sending him specifically, made no sense to Marcus. He was an Imperial Legate; he had command of the best legion! He was also one of the best swordsmen in all of the Empire, both single and dual. If they lost him, Rome would be at a serious disadvantage. Although, Marcus was the youngest Legate in the Empire, coming in at 24, so that was probably why the Emperor thought he was expendable. He wasn't married, and only had obligations to Rome.

Marcus reached the docks, and saw his life friend, Hadrian, shouting orders at the slaves. He placed a hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "Is it almost ready, Hadrian? How much longer?" Marcus inquired.

"It is indeed almost ready." Hadrian paused and glared at a slave. "DON'T STOP PACKING! You'll get water sooner!"

The two soldiers spoke to each other in Latin, as most of the soldiers and Romans did. However, Marcus realized he would not have this luxury on Berk. The Vikings of the North spoke Norse, so he hoped his practice in the utterly disgusting northern language would pay off. Latin flowed so much easier, and was truly the language of an Empire. Norse, well, let's say it was a rough member of the Barbaric languages that borrowed a lot from Latin.

Hadrian continued. "I wish I could come with you, friend. I begged the Emperor to send someone with you, but he declined. He said, to quote, 'This is a journey that our honourable Legate needs to make on his own.'"

Marcus chuckled quietly. "It is okay, Hadrian. I doubt Berk would respond well if arrived with more than just myself, considering how this will be an unannounced visit."

"Those Vikings are irrational. I hope you survive for the time you stay there. And the Gods know, you'll be there a very long time."

The Legate raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean a very long time? The Emperor told me that I was staying there for no more than a month."

Hadrian looked taken aback. "The Emperor never told you? He changed that to at least three years. You are only to come back before that if there is a dire emergency."

"I should have known." Marcus said. The slaves were now shuffling off of the ship, and their work was done. They were marched off to a low class bathhouse. He sighed. "Well, Hadrian, I guess this is goodbye. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I will live. I just want to ask you to take care of the Legion."

"Of course, Marcus. I-" Hadrian's voice broke as he desperately tried to fight back tears, but his fight failed. A stream of brine flowed from his eyes, and he pulled Marcus into a hug. Marcus didn't cry, but felt the same way.

"It will be okay. Goodbye, Hadrian." Marcus tried to reassure him. He couldn't stand to see his best friend in such a broken state, but he couldn't change anything. Marcus gently pushed his friend away, and walked off to the ship. A crowd had gathered around the docks, cheering Marcus on. He cleared his throat and addressed them like the Emperor would.

"People of Rome. I am leaving today for the Isle of Berk. I plan to make a deal with their new chief, and remain there to guide them. I know not of when I will be back, but I will return eventually. Goodbye, to the citizens I swear to protect every day. Goodbye, to my brothers of army; fight strong. Finally, goodbye to my best friend; May he command the legion better than I have. Farewell, people of Rome." Marcus said, before disappearing inside the ship to sort out his belongings.

He brought his armour, the _lorica segmentata_, a trusty set made of iron plates. He had his two loyal gladii, which he wielded expertly as dual swords. His dagger was strapped to his thigh. Marcus brought a shield, and three pila. That was his equipment. His food and water were in a bag in the corner of the room. It was enough food for a five day journey, which was presumably the time it would take.

Outside the boat, the slaves grunted and strained as they pushed the massive sailing ship off from the dock. Hadrian wiped his eyes quickly as the other soldiers came to see the boat off.

Soon the ship was just a small black dot on the edge of the horizon, and it eventually disappeared from view completely.

**(On the ship)**

Marcus rubbed his eyes tiredly, and pulled out the note that one of the dock attendants had given him. It was basic directions to get to Berk. However, they weren't as detailed as he thought they would be.

_Follow the North Star. Once you pass a massive island called Hysteria, turn a little bit northeast and keep going for about a day at top speed. You should reach Berk in 4-5 days after you get 10 kilometres out of Roman waters. Good luck. May Neptune grant you safe passage._

Marcus did the math in his head and calculated that he would reach Hysteria in at least three days, based on the top speed of his boat. It would be a long and hard journey, but the results would be worth it, he hoped. With one final adjustment to the course of his boat, he extinguished the dim candlelight, and drifted off to sleep.

**(On Berk)**

Gobber hobbled out of the forge, heading towards the great hall. It had been mostly an uneventful day the forge, except for the occasional dragon that needs a tooth fixed. Besides that, he had mostly just sharpened swords and fixed a few cabinets. Now all he needed was a nice glass of mead.

The familiar lively music of the Great Hall boomed through the village, and was amplified when Gobber entered. The same Viking crowd that was always in the Hall at night danced and mingled, some drunk and some sober. The blacksmith smiled. The night was still young.

He looked for Hiccup and Astrid, who were sitting at a table in the corner with Fishlegs. Gobber limped over to the young adults, and sat down with them. Hiccup handed Gobber his mug of mead with a disgusted look on his face.

"So, lads and lass, how's te night goin'?" Gobber smiled at them, and Astrid was the first to answer. She had a stern look on her face, so something was wrong.

"We were just talking about what to do about the Berserkers. We cannot find them at all. Hiccup searched what seems like the entire Eastern Archipelago, but they aren't there." She sighed.

"Well what about te West?" Gobber asked, confused.

"I cannot go there. The Western Tribes set a travel embargo, so I'll be shot down if I try to go."

"Not to mention the Outcasts have been quiet for a long time." Fishlegs piped in.

"Ye think they av' combined forces?" Gobber questioned intently.

"No. They hate each other." Astrid snapped.

"I don't know." Fishlegs paused. "Desperation can bring anyone together, as we have seen far too much in the past, am I right?" The group nodded in agreement and scowled.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light illuminated the night sky outside, and a massive boom followed quickly after. The dancing, talking, drinking, and music all stopped dead.

"EVERYONE!" Hiccup yelled, standing up from the table. "There is a storm coming! You know the drill!" He ran out of the Great Hall and called for Toothless.

Vikings everywhere did the same, running out to gather the wood to board up the houses and the food to last through the storm. It seemed kind of funny, as it was nothing but a drizzle and some lightning. But the people of Berk knew all too well, that the storm would get worse quickly.

The familiar Night Fury that Hiccup had come to love jumped bolted up to the young Chief. Hiccup mounted his dragon in a blazing speed, hooking his foot into the metal stirrup and getting ready. Astrid came running, Stormfly just behind her.

"Be careful, babe." She said. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

He broke away. "I will. I promise." Toothless shot up into the sky, and banked around so Hiccup could watch over the storm preparations. He joined Valka in the sky, who was shouting orders at villagers.

"Mom, how is everything going?" He asked.

Valka shook her head. "Badly. We lost three sheep. Most everybody is inside the Great Hall. But." She paused and squinted towards the ocean. "There's a ship! We need to get it here!"

A powerful gust of wind hit them both, and they tumbled through the sky, falling toward the village. Hiccup leveled out, but Valka wasn't so lucky. Cloudjumper was unresponsive. He dove after them.

The last thing he heard was Astrid screaming his name.


	2. Aftermath

**(On Marcus' Ship)**

The thunder was like a knife to Marcus' heart. In an instant, he was out of his bed, holding his dual _Gladii_ at the ready. Before he could even register it was thunder, the ship rocked violently and he slammed against the wall, taking out a rack of weapons.

_Shit!_ Marcus thought. _Storms are awful up in the north._ The boat tilted heavily and Marcus fell back. A _Spatha _shot at him like a javelin, and he ducked. The long sword impaled the wooden wall, where the Legate's head used to be.

Marcus yanked the sword out of the wall, righted the weapons, rack, and tied everything down with the extra rope for the sails. He guessed it would keep everything in place for the duration of the storm. Marcus sheathed his _Gladii_ and stumbled over to the deck-hatch. He shoved it open, immediately being pelted by heavy rain, and extreme wind. The hatch slammed shut on top of Marcus' head, and he fell to the ground.

The battle against unconsciousness was one he fought all the time in Rome, but this one was particularly difficult. Darkness clawed at his vision, trying to pull him down into the abyss of sleep. Marcus shook his head desperately, as a last stand to stay awake. Suddenly, the hatch was pulled open, and the crack of thunder along with the freezing rain brought him back awake. He stood up, amid massive panic, and climbed through the hatch.

The first thing he saw was a huge wave of water, as tall as him, crashing down onto the deck. The aquatic menace smacked against him with a loud thud, and he smashed against the main mast. Marcus screamed as pain exploded up his back. He could still move, so it wasn't broken. He stood up, only to be immediately thrown off balance again.

_I need to get below deck_, Marcus thought. He dove for the hatch, latched on, and attempted to pull open the wooden square. The savage water tore him from his grip, and his slid towards the back of the ship. He felt like he was back in one of the campaigns he led, the feeling of futility crept all over him. Marcus pushed himself up, and cried out the atonement ritual speech.

"Neptune, what did I do to incur your wrath, oh mighty sea master! Please, forgive me or take me from this hell!" He felt tears crawling down his face, but they were indistinguishable from the heavy rain that zoomed down every inch of his body.

But then he saw it: his destination. It was far in the distance, but Marcus knew it was Berk. If he could just make it to the shores, he would be safe. Unfortunately, one of the things Marcus forgot to take into account about the Viking Island was a serious mistake: the sea stacks.

He flew forward as the boat was crushed against the massive stone column. Bits and pieces of wood rocketed by, splashing into the water below, and some landing on the deck.

BOOM! Lightning flashed, a lot closer than Marcus deemed physically possible and for the first time in a long time, he felt afraid. A large black shape screamed above the ship, lightning following behind like an obsessed child.

"What in Pluto's name is that?" Marcus wondered aloud. Another flash struck just off the port side of the ship, diving deep into the water. And then the ship shook violently, there was a thud and then a really loud roar.

Marcus lowered his arms from his eyes, and gasped at the sight before him. Bright yellow orbs surrounded dark and narrow slits, which were trained on him. Outside the eyes was a mouth full of sharp teeth. The whole thing was purple. Marcus couldn't make out the rest of its body, but it looked massive. He unsheathed his swords quickly, and pointed them at the purple beast.

But there was something that Marcus saw in those bright eyes that set it apart from a simple dog or sheep. Something that pierced through the Legate's very being, and told him to drop the weapons. Marcus' dual _Gladii_ slipped out of his hands. The beast tilted its head ever so slightly in a curious manner, but the eyes kept an animalistic stare. It was as if the beast was telling Marcus to not be scared, but give it the most respect he has ever given.

However, Marcus couldn't do both. He remained frightened out of his mind, all the while almost submitting to the creature. The beast moved closer to him, all of Marcus' instincts telling him to back away. But he couldn't; he simply could not do it. Soon enough, he locked eyes with the creature.

He gazed into the soul of the beast, and it gazed into his soul. They shared a silent, yet very sincere conversation. Marcus almost felt as if he was a part of this magnificent, intelligent creature. What had it done to him? He went from being completely alarmed to just wary, relaxed even.

But then there was a roar, louder than all of the thunder he had heard that night, coming for the sea. He could almost see it. The beast in front of him took off from the boat in blazing speed, disappearing within the thunder clouds. Lightning jumped behind it and soared into the sky.

Marcus felt faint. That thing, whatever it was, hadn't tried to kill him! How was that possible? The Legate had heard there were some really strange creatures in the Barbaric Archipelago, but that? The intelligent flying lizard that controlled lightning had tried to be nice to him?

He shook his head free of the thoughts, and picked up his dual swords. Marcus was tactical genius, not a scholar, he knew that. A soldier couldn't deal with the likes of biology when there was stuff to be done! If only-

A massive water wave slammed into the boat, completely stopping the wooden construction dead in its tracks, and Marcus flew back, smashing into the back of the boat. Then the remaining part of the wave crashed onto the deck, and Marcus slipped away from desperate consciousness.

**(On Berk – 2 hours later)**

"HICCUP!?" Astrid called out. She pushed aside a branch and vaulted over a fallen log. "VALKA!? Can you hear me!? Where are you!?" Snotlout and Fishlegs followed close behind, shouting similar things around the island.

"Where would they be? The wind clearly knocked Valka westward, and Hiccup went after them, but we should at least have found some kind of clue. Maybe a broken branch, some scuffled dirt; I don't know." Fishlegs wondered aloud.

"Maybe you've forgotten that the entire Western Shore was flooded?" Astrid snapped. "Alright, I'm tired of walking and wasting time. Stormfly!" She called out.

The teal Nadder appeared over the skyline, and made a cautious landing next to the three young adults. Astrid climbed on, and looked back at Fishlegs and Snotlout. "If you want to help, go ahead. But if you are just gonna ask pointless questions, then leave!" Stormfly took to the skies, and flew off to look for Hiccup.

"Gods, what's with her?" Snotlout huffed, annoyed.

Fishlegs was dumbstruck at Snotlout's question. "Last time I checked, Snotlout, Astrid cared A LOT about her future husband."

Snotlout only chuckled at what Fishlegs was indirectly implying. "She sure does."

Astrid, on the back of Stormfly, scanned the shore carefully. There wasn't really much of a shore at all; since most of it had been flooded the tide had moved up immensely. She scoffed, and directed Stormfly down closer to the ground. The storm had taken out a vast part of the Western forest, and dislodged some of the largest boulders she had ever seen. Storms on Berk were particularly bad, that she knew all too well, but they usually were never this bad. Not enough to take out the boulders. Fishlegs would be excited; a new classification of storm would have to be developed. That was never fun for anyone else but him, Astrid concluded.

Then she saw it: the jet black Night Fury. Toothless' body was curled in a protective, yet uncomfortable position around something. That had to be Hiccup.

"Stormfly! Down!" She ordered. The Nadder recognized the urgency and dove for the coastline.

When Stormfly landed, Astrid launched herself over her dragon's head, dropping down next to Toothless. She rushed over to the Night Fury, and saw deep gashes scattered across Toothless' back, probably from the rocky beach. Astrid shook the dragon, and there was a throat growl as a response. Toothless' emerald eyes opened slowly. They looked like they had been through hell; both were drained of fluid and were bloodshot almost to death. The green orbs looked at Astrid, and seemed to instinctively know what the blonde girl wanted. The Night Fury uncurled his wings, revealing a familiar flight suit, auburn hair, and a body of lean muscle.

Astrid nearly jumped on Hiccup, pushing at his heart. After a few pushes, a dangerously large amount of water burst out of the young man's mouth, and he rolled over, coughing.

"Gods damnit Hiccup!" Astrid punched him in the arm, hard.

"OW! What... why?" Hiccup asked, dazed.

"That was for freaking me out!" She pulled him closer to her, and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. It wasn't excited and arousing like some of the other ones they shared, but rather a relaxed, loving one. She pulled away and shot him a playful look. "And that...was for everything else."

Hiccup didn't stay in his love-trance for long, and shot up, now directing his attention to Toothless. He noticed the gashes and gasped. "Bud, what happened? Are you okay? Astrid, we need to get him back to Berk. Wait, where is my Mom?"

Astrid had totally forgotten that Valka was Hiccup's original goal. She looked ahead, expecting to see Cloudjumper and Valka getting up, but that sight wasn't there. "Hiccup, I know how much your Mom means to you, but listen to me. As you said, we need to get Toothless back to the village; he is deeply injured. Don't worry, Cloudjumper is larger and stronger and more durable than Toothless, Valka will be okay."

Hiccup looked at his future wife, aghast. "What? We need to find them! AGH!" He fell over and clutched his side.

"Both you and Toothless are in no condition to go anywhere, much less look for your Mom."

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He hated when Astrid was right, because it was always at the worst moments. Astrid looked to Stormfly. "Can you carry Toothless back to the village carefully?" The Nadder nodded happily, excited to help her friend. She motioned for Astrid and Hiccup to get on, and Astrid shoved Hiccup up the saddle and climbed up behind him. Then Stormfly beat her wings a bit, slowly lifting off the ground and hovering above Toothless. The Nadder's claws enclosed slowly around the Night Fury, avoiding the cuts and gashes.

Soon, they were off, following the Western Shore back towards the village. Hiccup looked terrified at the devastation at the shore, but those thoughts were erased when he relaxed into the joys of flying once again. It had been awhile since Hiccup had had a peaceful flight, and while this was nice, it was exponentially better when he was on the back of Toothless. He also noticed that Astrid had a certain level of sever concentration and focus, even though they weren't in battle. Hiccup was usually relaxed most of the time, but Astrid never could be, he concluded.

The familiar slope of the village soon came into view, but it wasn't a nice sight. Various houses and buildings had been completely destroyed, others just extremely damaged. Rebuilding was a task that Hiccup dealt with a lot, and this was no different. Just another issue to add to the pile of chiefly duties.

He then felt the familiar pick up of wind as Stormfly descended, slowing immensely as they carefully put Toothless down by the healers, and then landed themselves. Even before Hiccup could get off, a crowd of villages had gathered around Astrid, Hiccup, and Stormfly, asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where is Valka?"

But there was one that interested Hiccup the most: "What about the ship just offshore?" A burly, heavily bearded Viking asked.

"What ship? What are you talking about?" Hiccup questioned further.

"There is a small boat that is crashed in shallow waters. I think Bjorn saw a survivor, but we cannot be sure." The Viking replied.

The young Chief didn't respond further and shoved through the crowd towards the beach, Astrid close behind him. He was going to find who this survivor was, if any.

Hiccup's metal foot sloshed in damp sand as he made his way towards the boat. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It wasn't Outcast designed, it wasn't from the Berserker Armada, and most definitely was not Berkian or Trader Johann's.

_So why does it look so familiar?_ Hiccup thought. Suddenly coughing was heard around the starboard side of the ship, and he approached the noise. There was a man.

The man had messy brown hair, heavy musculature but not quite as big as the Vikings, and a pale face. He caught sight of Hiccup and splashed back in a fit of fright, but that soon subsided when he realized Hiccup wasn't a threat.

"Wh- Where am I? Who are you?" The man's question began in Latin, but the last three words changed to practiced Norse. He had his hands on his dual _Gladii_, but kept them sheathed.

"I could ask you the same question." Hiccup said.

The man titled his head slightly. "I... am Marcus Corvinus Augustus; and I'm a Roman."

**A/N And so they meet! Next chapter the trust-making starts... or at least Marcus attempts at attempting to reason with the Vikings. I'm pretty sure that's why Marcus relied on the military power of Rome, not diplomacy, to get what he wants: he is bad a talking. What was the Emperor thinking? Could have at least sent a Senator with him. Bah. **

**Thank you and Please review!**


	3. Many problems

"My name is Marcus Corvinus Augustus, and I'm a Roman." Before anyone could do anything, Astrid shoved past Hiccup with her axe raised and screaming, and charged at Marcus. He blocked her vicious swing effortlessly with one of his Gladii, and twirled his arm, disarming Astrid and sending her face first into the sand. Her hand shot out towards her axe, but just before she reached it Marcus stomped heavily on her fingers, and she screamed in pain. Marcus then kicked her in the face with a loud crack. Astrid slid up the beach from the force, clutching her bloody nose, and coughing. Stormfly growled angrily at Marcus, who wasn't focused on the dragon at all.

Hiccup looked outraged. "How dare you treat my future wife like that? What is your problem?"

"She attacked me! I haven't done anything to harm anyone and she charged at me like a bloodlusted... well... Viking!" Marcus replied in protest.

Astrid stood up slowly, still gripping her nose, blood flowing down her hands. "You haven't done anything to anyone? How could you possibly say that when you have murdered so many?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and Hiccup tried to pull her close but she refused and pushed him away. Marcus was confused.

"You don't even remember, do you?" The young Viking lady broke out into a humourless and sad laugh. "That night? The fire, the screams, the blood? That Viking you murdered in cold blood for no reason at all?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What in Pluto's name are you talking about? I'm barely older than you! I don't understand." The Roman responded legitimately.

"Maybe it's because you were young, like I was. But you were still older, and you still did it." Astrid said.

Now Hiccup was confused. "What are you talking about, Astrid? I have no idea what you saying."

Astrid turned to him and slapped him hard across the face. "We've been dating for 5 years and are now engaged, and you don't know about this?! How could you not?!" Hiccup grunted, but remained silent.

A low familiar voice came from the crowd; it was Gobber. "Maybe ye 'avent told 'im, lass. You never told anyone except, well, Stoick and I."

Hiccup huffed and ran his hands through his auburn hair. "Told us what, Astrid?"

She looked at Marcus, to Hiccup, to the crowd, and finally back at Marcus again. "Well, I guess it is time I told you about the night that changed my life. The night that made me the woman I am today."

**[FLASHBACK: Astrid - 9, Hiccup - 10, Marcus - 14]**

Astrid constantly expected the horn to come on at every hour of night, so much she barely got a wink of sleep. So when it came tonight, she was more than ready. She had been trained and indoctrinated to hate dragons since the age of 5, and she could more than handle an axe. But she wasn't used to other things than dragons attacking.

Sure, when the Outcasts or Bersekers attacked Astrid was more than capable of defending herself, however dragons were easier. But, tonight was different. It was an attack with organization and discipline and tactics on a level that she had never seen in any Barbarian Attackers. That could only mean one thing.

Romans.

Only the oldest and most experienced Vikings remembered and knew how to survive. They said that there was no winning against the Romans, only surviving. This was no different.

Astrid jumped out of bed at the sound of the horn, undressing quickly out of her nightgown. She pulled on her combat clothes and tired her spiked skirt around her waste. She pulled on her Maiden Band and kicked rushed out of her room. Her parents were already outside, probably kicking dragon ass. But when she heard screams, an unknown language, and the drum of heavy boots, Astrid realized it wasn't dragons.

She kicked open the door, and gasped at the sight before her.

A massive Roman formation advanced through the village under the protection of a box of shields, slaughtering the enraged and untactical vikings. They stopped, and a large man appeared from under the shields, looking at a charging line of vikings.

"Pila!" The man said, and a swarm of javelins flew out of the formation, impaling most of the charging Vikings. The survivors of the Pila attack were quickly cut down by the skilled Roman swordsman.

But there was a particular Roman that interested Astrid. It was a either a short man or a teenager, she couldn't tell from this distance, that wieled two swords rather than a sword and a shield like the rest of the older soldiers.

Astrid hadn't seen him in action yet, so he seemed like a worthy challenge. While he was older, bigger, and probably stronger, she had been taught how to deal with larger opponents, and this would be no different. Or so she thought.

She charged at the lone Roman, who was responding to stuff being said to him in the unknown language. The momentum she held carried over to her strike, which the Roman barely blocked. But the force was too much for the teenager, and he stumbled back. Astrid chuckled at her opponent's failure to block the strike, but soon regained her focus as the Roman became an angry, stronger, faster, smarter, young dual swordsmaster.

The slash was so quick, she didn't even register it happening. The only thing noticed was that her axe was gone, her legs were bleeding, and there was a blade above her torso. It glowed in the moonlight and fire as rose, ready to strike down. She closed her eyes.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A gruff voiced rose above the other sounds and a man rushed at the Roman, checking him with his shoulder. The Roman flew black and skidded through the dirt, staining his armour with mud and dirt.

Astrid looked up to see a massive muscular hand reaching down to her. She grabbed it and was hoisted up. She could now see who it was.

"Oh my gods Aaron, thank you!" She cried and hugged him. Aaron nodded and turned towards the Roman, who was dusting himself off and cracking his joints.

"Astrid, go to the Great Hall, you'll be safe there." Aaron said. The young girl took off towards the Great Hall, but didn't go there. She hid behind fallen debris, wanting to watch Aaron kick the Roman's ass. She turned her ears to listen to the conversation.

"Go back to your pathetic Empire, scum." Aaron taunted.

"Not yet." The Roman grinned. "Just a few more of you, then we'll leave. We've won."

"Maybe your Legion has won, but you won't leave here alive."

Aaron's opponent didn't respond, and raised his blades. With one huge war cry, Aaron advanced towards the Roman, swinging his axe wildly.

The metal clanged loudly, and continued to do so. It was Axe-On-Sword Action. Aaron seemed to have the upper hand in the beginning, with his raw strength beginning to overpower the Roman's timely and calculated blocks and parries.

However, it didn't stay that way. The Roman sliced at Aaron's arm, opening a large cut, before leaning around and slashing at his back. The large Viking fell to his knees. Astrid gasped, horrified.

"Who, pray tell, wasn't leaving alive?" The Roman asked sarcastically.

"Still you." Aaron swung around, cutting open his opponent's thigh. The Roman cried out, but thrust his arm forward in a feat of desperation before Aaron could do more damage. The blade entered Aaron's back and exited out his chest, coming out bloodstained. The Viking fell over, sliding down the stained blade, dead.

The Roman yanked the sword out, nodded at a call from another soldier, walking towards the docks. She heard the words 'Marcus' and 'Corvinus' and 'Augustus' and the call. That must have been the Roman's name. But she didn't care about that when she saw Aaron.

"AARON!" Astrid cried, emerging from her hiding spot. She ran towards the lifeless Viking, but slipped on mud and slammed her head into the stone walkway.

The last thing going through her head before she blacked out was: _Marcus Corvinus Augustus. I'll never forget that name._

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

There was silence. The sound of pin dropped to the ground could be heard. The Viking crowd was silent. Hiccup had tears in his eyes. Gobber looked at the ground. Marcus stood staring at nothing in particular, completely emotionless.

"NOW DO YOU REMEMBER, you cold blooded, heartless bastard?" Astrid screamed. She wanted to go over and literally rip the muscles of Marcus' skin, but Hiccup's comforting touch prevented her from doing that.

All eyes looked to Marcus.

The Roman fell to his knees in pure sadness. "Yes, I do remember. I remember the Legions absolutely slaughtering your warriors. I remember driving the blade into his heart, and enjoying every moment of it. I remember your face when you were scared. But I was young and stupid, no matter if it was 10 years ago."

Astrid was taken aback by the honesty and sincerity of Marcus' statement. She had expected a brash and sarcastic retort from a pathetic do-gooder Roman like him. But not this.

"For a while, I wasn't sorry and felt no sympathy. But as I got older, I realized not just what I did, but the way I felt was inhumane." Marcus paused, glancing up at the light post-storm drizzle that had begun to form. "I believe in Roman greatness through and through, but I cannot say that I support our decisions one-hundred percent. What I will say though, is that I am truely sorry. I don't ask, don't expect, and don't want forgiveness, but if it makes you feel any better-"

"Makes me feel any better? You murdered my brother with no remorse and no mercy." Astrid interrupted, blurting out the two words that she had tried to keep a secret for fiften years.

There was a gasp from the crowd. Murmurs began to arise, but a heavy, sad voice silenced them when it rose above.

It was Axel Hofferson. Astrid's father. "Yes, Astrid had a brother. I'd prefer not to say anything else."

Hiccup wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Astrid, I am so, so-"

"Save it Hiccup. I want to know why Marcus here has the nerve to come disgrace our island with his presence." Astrid snapped. Hiccup was silenced. Once again all eyes took to Marcus.

"Well, uh, the Emperor wanted to expand his influence up north. The deal is that if you pledge allegiance to the Emperor during executive decisions, we'll mostly leave you alone and you will get my Legion, the best in the Empire, along with me to command them, and have us for protection. The Legion wouldn't stay here though, only I would." Marcus explained.

Hiccup's response was deadily unlike him. "No. After the pain you caused Astrid just now and earlier in her life, there is no way we will agree." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" The Roman shouted, and Hiccup turned back. "I can't leave."

"And why not?" Astrid barked.

"Well, I was assigned to stay here for at least three years to work things out regardless of what you said, and also my ship is broken beyond repair..." His voice trailed off.

The young Chief contemplated his words, and spoke. "I will let you stay here on your ship until the Council decides what to do about this."

Marcus sighed reluctantly, before nodding and heading back to his ship. Hiccup addressed the crowd of Vikings.

"Council, organize yourselves for an impromptu meeting. Fishlegs and Snotlout, lead a search party to look for my Mom. She should be somewhere along the Western Coastline. The rest of you, continue with the village repair. We need the village fixed up as soon as possible."

The people Hiccup named walked off to their assigned jobs as the crowd dispersed. He put a hand on Astrid's shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

"I cannot believe you are letting that monster stay." Astrid quipped.

"It is only temporary until we figure something out. Don't worry, he won't be in the village. I have to go to the meeting. You, just relax and get that nose fixed up." He pecked her on the lips, before walking away.

Astrid felt sick. She wanted to kill Marcus.

He had no place here...

Hiccup first went to check on Toothless. After the fiasco with Marcus, he couldn't go to comfort his dragon. With the way Toothless looked, he had to be seriously injured. The rocks on the Western Shore weren't particularly comfortable. He had learned that many times. If only Toothless could have known that.

And then there was Valka. Hiccup knew she had to be on the island, and hoped Snotlout would find her. If he lost his mother... he wouldn't know what to do with life anymore. Chiefing was hard enough as it is and made him depressed and nearly break down every night, but losing Valka would destroy his very emotional being.

As he approached the healing house, he heard the familiar warble of his best friend as he looked at him. Toothless tried to go tackle his rider, but the Matrons kept him down, now cleaning up the bandaged wounds. Hiccup walked in, first taking a glance at the shelf. Most of the healing salve was now gone, and the bandages too. When he looked at Toothless' back, it looked like the Night Fury was wearing one giant bandage.

"How is he?" Hiccup asked Ansfrieda, the head Matron.

"Well, if you keep him relaxed and don't do any flying for a few days, he should be fine. Every now and then use his saliva and rub it on the wounds below the bandages, that will accelerate the healing. Also, is he always this stubborn?" Ansfrieda asked.

"Oh yes. Always, aren't you bud?" Hiccup asked playfully, only to be greeted by a harsh flick to his head by Toothless' tail. He thanked Ansfrieda and walked out with his dragon.

"You need to go home and relax, Toothless. We can't fly for a while, so there is no use becoming upset about it." Hiccup told Toothless. The Night Fury pouted and widened his eyes, but walked off after he realized it wouldn't work this time. Humans were strange.

"Alright. Let's get this meeting over with." Hiccup mumbled, but wondered why he said that. He was the one who arranged it in the first place.

The Council was always a strange thing to Hiccup. It was never enstated when his Dad was Chief, so Stoick got to make all the decisions. Now, Hiccup had most of the power but only got one vote when it came to serious decisions. He knew Stoick had told the most respected people in the village to form the Council, but he never knew why. Gobber had always told him, "The Council was made to help you through your early Chiefing years, and will be disbanded once you have gotten older."

Hiccup thought it was perfectly valid, but Gobber was hiding something. And although he would love to know what, he knew better than to find out.

He stomped up the stairs and shoved the door of the Great Hall open. It was dark as Hel, and almost seemed empty. But in the corner of the massive room was a large, round table illuminated in the dim candlelight. At the table sat Axel, Bjorn, Gobber, Spitelout, and eight more of the most respected people on Berk. At the front of the table was a vacant chair.

That was Hiccup's seat. He walked over, passing a pole before sitting down in the chair. The men were silent, waiting for Hiccup to start the meeting.

The young Chief cleared his throat and addressed the Council with the same thing he always said whenever they did this, except for the number. "Meeting thirty-four of the Berk Ruling Council is now in session. Spitelout, as second-in-command, you may begin."

Spitelout took a sip of his water and nodded. "We have all seen the destruction the Romans bring. Every time they come they kill so many, and destroy so much. Not once we have totally defeated them. Once or twice we have driven them off, but never really got rid of them. I happen to think that Marcus could be distracting us from a real Roman threat. Judging by the way he looks and the way he fights, he has to be high ranking within the army or in the aristocracy. He could be waiting for legion which could be on their way here right now, so he can command them and bring Berk to its knees. A cunning strategy, I'll admit, but we must be rid of him." Hiccup nodded silently at the argument Spitelout was providing.

"No." Bjorn stated coldly. "We have Dragons now! If they came we could fend them off. Besides, he isn't declaring war."

"We may have Dragons, but only Hiccup, his friends, and a few others can effectively fight with them! What do the Romans have? Extremely disciplined and skilled soldiers that have enough manpower to take the island at least twenty-five times over! Hel, one Legion could wipe us off the map!" Spitelout drummed his fingers against the table.

"How many soldiers are in a Legion?" Gobber asked.

"Five-thousand." Hiccup said. There was a deadly silence.

"That may be, but it seems like you guys didn't even listen to why he came. He said that if we bowed down to the Emperor in executive decisions then we would get protection in the best form: the greatest Legion in the Empire along with the best swordmaster and commander in the Empire. Imagine what we could do! We could be rid of the Outcasts and the Berserkers for good." The female warrior Meridian exclaimed.

Hiccup was now angry for them not even considering what happened today. "Don't bring our enemies into this. What if they backstab us? What if they kill so many as they always did? What if they hurt..." he stopped.

"Hurt who, Hiccup?" Another Council member asked. Everyone now looked at the young Chief, who was trying to stand his ground but shrunk back into his seat. He didn't want to tell them. They would think of him as pathetic for only thinking of her.

"What if they hurt Astrid?" Hiccup finally spit out.

A series of groans and eye rolls started.

"Is Astrid the only thing you care about? What about the people you are supposed to be protecting!" One said.

"Hiccup, I love my daughter and I know you do too, but this is about what is best for the village, not you and your love life." Axel said. Hiccup felt betrayed that Axel would not support his own daughter.

Most of the other complaints were similar to the first question that the first Council member asked, and they eventually broke Hiccup's wall of tolerance.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. There was silence, like someone had died at that very table.. "No, Astrid isn't the only thing I care about. I care about every single soul on this island, human and dragon. I care about our buildings, our children, our future! But Astrid and I are getting married soon and I don't want her to be miserable. You saw the way she was! Marcus opened up serious emotional scars in Astrid just by being here! Don't you care about her?"

That shut everyone up. It seemed like an eternity before Gobber broke the silence. "Since we are at odds at what to do about the deal, I will simplify the vote. We will decide whether to keep him here until his assignment time is up and let him become part of our society, or we will decide whether to send him off. Option one is A, option two is B. Please write your vote on your sheet and put it in the middle, face down."

The Council all did as they were told, and scribbling was heard. Hiccup wrote a clear and ledgible 'B' on his sheet and tossed it in the middle. Soon the others tossed in their vote and an unbiased non-council member that was hiding in the darkness collected the pile and counted the votes. Everyone stood up in fear of what the counter was about to say.

"Majority wins with an eight to four vote for Option One. Marcus shall remain here and be included in the village for three years. The meeting has concluded." The counter said, and walked off.

Hiccup plonked down into his seat, hiding a quiet sob from the rest of the Council, who were now walking away, except Gobber.

The old blacksmith tried to comfort Hiccup. "Look, I know you are upset, but there is nothing you can do. We lost."

Hiccup pulled his hands away from his face, revealing angry red and watery eyes. "It isn't fair! Astrid is going to be miserable!"

"There is nothing I or you can do. The Council is the Council, and you have to deal with it. Come on, Hiccup. We are welcoming Marcus. You have to be there." Gobber said, before hobbling off to the front beach.

Hiccup reluctantly got up and followed.

_Astrid is going to kill me_, he thought.

**A/N Poor Hiccup. I wonder what Astrid will do to him. Also, Marcus might be at Astrid's mercy too. If only she could win against him. **

**Thank you and please review! Feedback is always appreciated and helps me keep going!**


	4. Breaking the Verdict

Marcus sighed heavily, and threw the charcoal pen against the wooden wall of the inside of his broken and wrecked ship. It bounced off and clicked against the floor. The Legate drummed his fingers against the desk and felt himself lost deep in thought.

Of course there was a problem. Of course. How could he have forgotten about that day up until now? He didn't even consider it when planning the journey. That was the second time he expected things to go perfectly in his entire life, and it bit him in the ass again.

Marcus remembered the night completely. The screams, the fire, the metal, the blood, everything that Astrid had described he remembered and took part in. Now Marcus realized that the traitor and former general Centus had been lying.

A few weeks before that attack, nearly a decade ago, Marcus and other soldiers in the Legion's inner circle were told about the invasion by the Centus. The General had said that Berk was an extreme threat to Rome and had to be dealt with immediately. With Marcus' want to warm up to the General, he agreed without any thought.

It turns out that, just like many other soldiers thought, Berk was hardly a threat and Centus had lied. Apparently the Emperor's actual orders were to deal with the Southern Tribes below Berk which were amassing an army. Centus simply wanted to have fun.

And now, from what Marcus experienced it seemed like any negotiation at all would be completely shut down. He blamed himself for Astrid's pain, on that day, all the years after and now. It wasn't that he liked the girl or knew her by any stretch of the imagination, it was just that he could relate, albeit his experience being slightly different, more having to do with parents.

Then outside the walls of the ship came a muffled shout. "Marcus! We need to talk." It was a gruff voice, probably one of the 'Council' members that Hiccup at mentioned.

Marcus undressed out of his messy, wet travel clothing and changed into a fresh tunic and a white Toga over it. He pulled on silk-wool breeches, and fixed his messy brown hair. The Roman then strapped his belt to his waste and sheathed his dual Gladii. Lastly, he pinned his red one-shoulder cape to his left shoulder. Finally, he wrapped his feet in silk and shoved his feet into a spare pair of combat boots. When he was finally dressed and presentable, he walked opened the deck hatch and emerged from inside the boat.

Before him stood a group of eleven burly men, and Hiccup stood at the back of them, eyes red. Spitelout narrowed his eyes at Marcus, who did the same back, but it wasn't out of anger or hostility.

"By vote of the Council, you will be allowed to stay until your assignment is up. You will have the rights of a Berk citizen and access to our food supply, armoury, and any other service we have to offer. Feel free to explore the village and talk with people, just don't expect much. Welcome to Berk, Legate Marcus." Spitelout said.

"Uh... okay. Thanks, I guess." Marcus replied, extremely confused. Why are they giving me all of this? I thought they hated me? He thought. He wasn't going to abuse the privilges, of course. Marcus set a moral code for himself whenever he invaded some place or did things like this. He wouldn't steal, he wouldn't take advantage of offerings, and he wouldn't take part in many of the other unhealthy things Romans did. Marcus also tried to prohibit it in his Legion, but micromanaging five-thousand men is just insane. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard murmurs among the twelve men.

"What are you doing?" Bjorn asked. "Why are you allowing him full rights?"

Spitelout scoffed at the question. "He is staying here for a while. I don't like the decision the Council made or what I am giving him, but we have to make him trust us. And something about keeping a Roman swordsmaster couped up in a ship alone for three years seems to warrant bad luck for me."

Nobody could argue that.

Marcus jumped down, and his boots slightly sunk into the sand. He approached the Hiccup and the men with no aggression, keeping his hands away from his Gladii. They all stared at his face, probably eying the many, many scars. Once again, Spitelout was the first to speak.

"My name is Spitelout. I'm Hiccup's Chief Advisor." The burly man held out a hand, and Marcus shook it.

"Alright, good to know. What about sleeping arrangements? My boat is not comfortable. Especially now." Marcus asked.

Spitelout scratched his chin in thought. "Well, unless you can deal with sleeping in your boat for a few days until we can get some accomodations built, then you are welcome to try to make yourself comfortable in the great hall." The Roman nodded.

Then he was suddenly looking at a blond warrior with two fake limbs.

"I'm Gobber. Te village blacksmith." the man said, smiling a unsincere smile.

"Blacksmith?" Marcus asked. Gobber nodded politely. "Do you think you can work on my weapons? They haven't been improved in a while?"

"Eh, well, I don't know-" Gobber started, trying to deny the request but after receiving a stern look from Spitelout, changed his mind. "Of course! Just, uh, come see me whenever. I'm available from dawn to dusk."

The Roman took that into account and introduced himself to the other Council members before coming to the last person he needed to say things to: Hiccup.

The depressed looking and red-eyed young Chief glared up at Marcus with angry eyes. Marcus took that as a 'Get out of my sight' sign and nodded silently at the Council, walking away after and into the village.

The Council dispersed and went back to their duties. Hiccup stood there, looking out into the open ocean. Gobber sensed the true sadness Hiccup felt, and berated himself mentally for what he said earlier.

"Listen, Hiccup." The blacksmith coughed. "Why don't you take the day off and just rest? I think you deserve it."

Hiccup jerked his head at the sound of the voice, and Gobber jumped at bit. "Why should I? There are things to be fixed and stuff to be made. Plus, there isn't a good excuse to stop working. As a Chief, I need to constantly meet the needs of-"

"Take the day off, Hiccup. You need it." Gobber interrupted. The young Chief opened his mouth, but no words came out. Gobber waddled off towards the forge, and Hiccup was left alone. He shook his head and went to find Astrid.

Marcus roamed throughout the village, admiring the architecture. The buildings were the depths of Tartarus compared to Rome, but it was better than most of the other tribes he had been too. It seemed like there was true workmanship put into the construction.

And then there were the people. They almost didn't notice that there was a Roman walking through their village, they were so focused on their tasks. In Rome most of the free population had slaves to get things done for them.

That was another thing Marcus noticed. Berk had no slaves. Everybody did their own work. He couldn't help but admire that.

Marcus didn't personally condone slavery, he thought it was wrong. And although he owned fifteen, he treated each of them like a brother, giving them good meals and good treatment. That concept was foreign in the Roman Empire.

He adjusted his Toga as he walked along, ironing out small folds. Some people looked at him with disgust. Marcus carried a better posture and was more well-kept than the Vikings, so they must of thought he was acting like he owned the place. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

There was a low grumble and then a loud screech. Toothless zoomed past Marcus and soared up into the sky which Hiccup riding him.

At the sound of the screech, the sight of the dragon, and the rush of wind beside him, Marcus yelped in fear and and drew his dual Gladii. "What in the Gods' names is that?"

Nobody answered him, and he looked around. All he saw was hands covering mouths and he heard snickering. Marcus' cheeks turned ever-so-slightly pink in embarrassment, before he sheathed his swords and whipped his cape around. "Ungodly creature." he muttered to himself.

There was a group of young woman that stared at him, and the Roman was disgusted. He had love prospects back in Rome. However, parts of the conversation Marcus caught were interesting.

"He is SOOO dreamy." A tall one drooled.

"I want to cuddle with him." Another said.

"I want to marry him." He heard a third say.

Marcus felt dirty at all but the first statement. He never saw himself as good-looking, even though most of the Roman woman reacted the same way. He looked away from the group of girls and set his sights on the Great Hall.

But then a large shadow crossed over the village square, and a four winged beast touched down. It had large, intelligent eyes and a large, strong frame.

The Roman turned to the shadow, only to stumble back and trip in fear. He shoved himself up and looked at the beast's rider. "What is that?" He screamed, still scared. However, all fear subsided when he saw what the rider looked like.

It was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair. Her eyes glowed blue like the ocean. Her body was very thin, yet still angelic.

Marcus could tell she was much, much older than he was. But he couldn't help marvel at her gorgeous looks.

Then two more dragons landed, each with riders. One was a small, rocky segmented dragon with a large head, and the other was a huge, ferocious-looking red dragon. Marcus' heart starting beating at the sight, and what was running through his head.

_These must be other species of that beast I saw on the boat. But how can the Berkians ride them_? Marcus wondered. He then thought back to what he saw in the purple dragon's eyes. Was it possible that all these creatures were like that? He didn't know.

Hiccup and Astrid touched down on their dragons as well. How many were there? Did they all have them?

Marcus watched has Hiccup hugged the older woman and having a quick chat, before their attention turned to Marcus.

"And who might you be?" The woman asked. That brought Marcus out of his thoughts, and he was suddenly looking at the woman rider.

"Uh, I'm Marcus Corvinus Augustus. I'm a.. visitor... from the Roman Empire." the Roman replied, half-expecting the woman to attack him.

However, she remained calm and smiled. "Wonderful. I'm Valka, I've been expecting your arrival for quite some time."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N I'm not too proud of this chapter, because it is mostly filler until the end. Things heat up in the next chapter. Thank you and please review!**


	5. Almost Unearthed

"WHAT?!" Hiccup screamed, receiving a surprised look from his mother and Marcus. The Roman suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"You've been expecting me? I was told it would be unannounced." the Legate asked.

"It was, until another Roman sent me a message. Hadrian, I think his name was. He had initially sent the message to Hiccup, but I found it before anyone could. It was written in broken Norse, but I understood what he meant. Here, have a look. It arrived two weeks ago." Valka pulled a small parchment out of a pocket on her thigh, and she dusted it off.

_HADRIAN? What? How? How did he get the message past the fleet?_ Marcus thought.

Before she could give it to Marcus, Hiccup seized the paper in a fit of anger and pulled it open. His eyes flew down the paper, stopping to glare at Valka, who stopped her approach towards her son, and continued reading.

Deer Cheef uv Burk,

Yu wil hav ay vizitur coming frum Rohm tu wurk owt ay deel fohr the Empurur. Ai know nuthing uv wut the deel iz, just pleez do naht hurt him. He comes alohn, buht armd, so du naht kil him. Ther cud bee sum prahblums with his ahraivul inishaly, buht giv him taim ahnd hee wil mahk things rait.

Riegahrds,

Hadrian Decimus Benefactus

Hiccup tore his eyes away from the paper, and shot an even angrier glare at his mother, who looked hurt. "How could you hide something like this from me? If I had known, I could have made things right and notified the village so we would be prepared. I could have worked something out with Astrid and prepared her!" He paused, pointing at the blonde.

Valka tried to stand her ground against her son, but was emotional faltering at his harsh words. "I was afraid of what would happen if you found it. Inevitably Astrid probably would have told the same story, and had the village ready for war when Marcus got here because Marcus wouldn't have been here to explain. They would have killed him, and then when the Empire didn't hear back from him they would march on us and probably wipe us off the map. For good."

The truth stung like Nadder poison in Hiccup's heart. Valka was right; they would have rallied against Rome and killed Marcus. Even after seeing the message, they would have still done it just out of hatred for the Roman Empire. But it still hurt, the fact that his own mother didn't not trust him with information that could be used to teach the tribe better ways.

Hiccup's look had switched from furious to hurt and untrusted. "How could you, Mom? I'm the Chief of the tribe, I deserve to know. And, forget that! You're my mother! We've only recently been reunited and you are already lying and keeping secrets from me! Just last week I asked you what you were reading and you said it was from the collection of notes from my Dad, but that was a lie, I guess?" He stopped shortly to take a breath.

"And don't even get me started on when you told me you were going for a night flight with Cloudjumper, but ended up going to the Western Tribes and almost getting killed?" He finished and crossed his arms.

"Hiccup, please, I-" Valka started desperately.

"No." The young chief snapped, climbing on Toothless. "I'll come back when you trust me."

Hiccup and Toothless were gone. They were up in the air, speeding to the other side of the island.

Valka turned towards Cloudjumper, who was trying to comfort his rider. But she simply said a few words to the dragon and the two stormed off towards the beach.

"I... I don't... this is so messed up." Marcus tried to reason with an angry Astrid that was now standing in front of him.

"You're right. It is." She said coldly. Then she kneed Marcus in the stomach, and he dropped to his own knees. "That's for killing Aaron." Astrid punched Marcus in the face, who didn't even try to block it. Now he was lying on the ground, looking up to the blonde Viking. "That was for hurting Hiccup emotionally and destroying a bond he had!" The last thing she did was stamp on Marcus' face, who was now losing consciousness. "And that, was for everything else."

Marcus saw blackness and stars. The only thing he could think about was _I deserved it._

Astrid was satisfied, and she avoided the stares of the few people around them. The blonde Viking shoved through people and found Stormfly, who was grooming herself. Astrid pulled herself up onto the Nadder. "Let's find Hiccup, girl." And she flew off, leaving the villagers confused and hurt at what they saw. They couldn't bear to see their Chief like this.

Hiccup screamed to nothing in particular as Toothless slowly descended and touched down into the cove where he always went if he needed alone time. Toothless warbled in sympathy, and Hiccup patted his head as he got off of the Night Fury and walked over to the large pond. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"What the hell happened to today? It was just going to be a relaxing day of rebuilding and then Marcus had to show up. Now I might as well just postpone the wedding until he makes it up to her, how in the nine hells would Marcus do that?" Hiccup asked the skies. Toothless walked over and placed his head on the ground, growling groggily.

"Well there goes my ride." Hiccup sighed. He just wanted to make Astrid happy. Chiefing was hard enough as it is, all the planning and sleepless nights. Well, some of those sleepless nights were dealt with by Astrid, but mostly it was just nightmares and insomnia.

How did he not know she had a brother? Of all things she never told anyone, except Gobber and Stoick. Maybe it was just for the best. Perhaps Aaron would have disgraced the family name if they found out earlier.

Astrid was a complicated young woman. Hiccup knew that. Some days she was the Astrid Hofferson that the village knew and some days she was his Astrid, the kind, loving woman that would be his wife soon. Hiccup couldn't deal with the former, only the latter was someone he had control of.

Then the familiar squawk of Stormfly shattered the silence around them, and Toothless awoke instantly. Hiccup sighed and looked up, seeing his blonde betrothed on the back of the teal dragon.

As soon as they landed and Astrid got off, Toothless and Stormfly ran off to play, rumbling around the cove. Astrid walked over to Hiccup and sat down next to him. They shared a glance before she broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Hiccup?"

"No!" He snapped. "I'm not! You are destroyed in the emotional department, my mother doesn't trust me, and Marcus is the cause of all it. And the worst thing is I can't do anything about it."

"Why not just send him off the island?" She asked.

"I can't! We lost in the Council vote. Marcus gets to stay here with full rights until his assignment is up." Hiccup put his head in his hands.

Astrid was getting angry. "And how long is his assignment?"

"Three years."

Astrid punched Hiccup in the shoulder really hard, and he yelped. "I have to deal with him for three years? Why?"

"The Council said."

"I hate the Council."

"I do too, Astrid."

They shared another moment of dreadful silence, except for the footsteps and the throaty noises of the dragons.

"Why did you never tell me, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Tell you what?" She glared at him.

"About Aaron."

"Because, I..." She trailed off. This subject was hard, even with her future husband. "I don't know! He was just..."

"Just what?" Hiccup pushed, not thinking about his words.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Astrid yelled, now laid down on the soft grass. Hiccup looked taken aback, but understood completely.

"I get it, Astrid. I won't bring it up again." He amended quietly.

It seemed like an eternity of silence. Not like the other ones. But it seemed that this one would go on forever, until broken by Astrid.

"I'm so bored." She groaned.

"Well, what do we usually do when we're bored?" Hiccup asked, trying his luck.

"Maybe go for a walk, race our dragons, talk." She replied innocently.

"Well," Hiccup was blushing furiously, "What is that other thing we do?"

Astrid looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' face, and his face turned even redder. She laughed and nodded.

"Alright, you win." The blonde Viking said. She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground, straddling him.

His hands curled around her waist and she laced her fingers around his neck. They brought their heads closer to eachother and shared a deep, passionate kiss. She felt like Odin has raised the temperature by ten degrees, and took off her vest and shirt, revealing a white breast band.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he gaped. She punched his shoulder, and he reluctanly tore his eyes away from her chest.

"You're staring." She teased. His hands crept up her slender figure and advanced on her chest, but she grabbed his hands and shoved them down.

"Unh-uh! Not yet. You have to wait." She smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Damn contract. I just really-" He started to mutter, but she silenced him with a kiss that showed every bit of her agreement, and they continued. Then Hiccup made a move that surprised her.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and at first she disliked the intrusion but slowly adjusted to it. She felt his tongue move around, exploring every bit of her soft mouth. Astrid touched her tongue to his, and they wrestled for dominance between their lips.

This is what Hiccup wanted with Astrid. To spend the days together enjoying eachother, without the distractions of-

MURRRRRRRRR! The massive danger horn that could reach the entire island sounded, and there was a muffled explosion in the distance.

"Agh. Damnit." Hiccup groaned in annoyance. Astrid was already off of him, pulling on her shirt and vest. Hiccup pushed himself up, and they both whistled for their dragons.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and Astrid jumped on Stormfly. They took off, soaring into the afternoon sky.

When they could see the village, they also caught sight of the problem. It was back. A massive fleet of ships with hundreds of soldiers sat in the bay outside Berk, all carrying the same insignia: A Skrill.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and they nodded, knowing what was here.

Berserkers.

If there was one way to wake someone up, it was a massive horn. And for Marcus, that is exactly what happened. The Roman's eyes shot open and he sat up, rubbing his sore head.

He rolled to the side as a massive fireball crashed into a house next to him. Vikings all around had their weapons, ready to defend. They looked furious.

_What in Saturn's name is going on?_ Marcus thought. Another explosion nearly shattered his ear drums, and he shoved himself onto his feet.

"The Berserkers are here! Keep their soldiers off the island!" A Viking yelled.

_Berserkers? Who are they?_ The Roman wondered. However when battle cries and the sound of metal clanging began, he forgot about whom they were and unsheathed his dual Gladii.

He hadn't had a good fight in ages, so he was hoping he would get one. Although considering that the 'Berserker' tactics weren't any less erratic and poorly conceived as the Berkian tactics, that may not be the case.

Then Marcus was suddenly filled with worry. _My gear is still on my boat. I'll have to fight my way there._

A huge man with a warhammer charged at him, arms raised. Before the hammer was even brought down, Marcus had stabbed the man and moved onto the next one.

Two other Berserkers, finished with a few Vikings, advanced on Marcus, who raised his blades again.

_What I would do for a Pilum, or Jupiter, a Spatha!_ He thought.

The tall Berserker wildly swung his longsword at Marcus, who backed up and sliced through the man's torso as soon as an opening appeared. The other one lunged at Marcus, and the Roman avoided the blade completely, spinning around and impaling the Berserker from behind.

This continued for a while. Marcus' dual blades flashed again and again. Each strike felled a new opponent, and by the time Marcus began to feel ever so slightly tired, he was caked in blood. His Gladii were drenched and dripping.

He was almost to his ship. Just a few more Berserkers and-

FFFFFT! A knife sliced through the air and passed Marcus, just barely missing his face. The small blade embedded itself into the flaming building behind.

Marcus was on his guard again. He pointed his blades a young man, whose hand was outstretched. The young man had an opened face helmet, which revealed a scarred and weathered face.

"Well, well, well. I've never seen a Viking fight like that? Who are you?" came a cackle.

"I'm not a Viking! Can you not tell?" Marcus asked, gesturing to his Toga.

"Oh, I didn't notice that. Name's Dagur. Chief of the Berserker Tribe." Dagur lowered his hand for Marcus to shake, even though the Roman was at least ten feet away.

"Are you insane? How could you not see...? Nevermind. What do you want?" Marcus asked, frusturated.

Dagur pulled his single blade off of his back and twirled it around, grinning evily. "I'm looking for a Night Fury. You know, slim, large wings, black as night, really fast, has a rider named Hiccup? Ring any bells?"

At the moment, a familiar rattled the sky. A black reptilian monster zoomed dove through the battlefield, unleashing a purple projectile that exploded, scattering soldiers and weapons. A teal Nadder followed close behind.

"Like that! Launch the bolas!" Dagur ordered. A strange noise resonated through the air as the weighted robes were launched. The Night Fury dodged them with ease, but the Nadder wasn't so lucky.

A rather large bola wrapped around Stormfly's wing and the Nadder fell out of the sky. Astrid was flung off and smacked against the ground, away from her dragon. Luckily she had her axe. Unfortunately, she might not be able to get through the mass of Berserkers now crowded around here.

Hiccup and Toothless let their guard down in the sky and a bola binded the Night Fury's wings. They crashed into the ground, and Hiccup was thrown off. Toothless couldn't move. Hiccup wasn't getting up. Astrid was in trouble. Dagur was approaching the Night Fury.

Marcus snatched up a small piece of wood and drew his arm back, like he was going to throw a Pilum. He didn't have a Pilum persay, but it would have do.

He hurled the piece of wood at Dagur, and it hit its mark. It smashed against Dagur's helmet, and he stumbled back. Marcus raised his blades again, now having caught the insane Chief's attention. The Roman didn't care about reaching his ship anymore. Keeping Dagur's attention off of Toothless was his main priority now.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight! I love fighting!" Dagur yelled and jumped at Marcus.

The blade looked like it was coming downwards, but Dagur faked Marcus out and dropped his arm. He then raised the blade upwards.

The Roman slammed one of his blades down and blocked the strike heavily.

Marcus saw the opening and went for it. He thrust at Dagur's sternum, hoping to end the fight quickly.

However, Dagur was quick to react and he retreated, but not before connecting his boot with Marcus' stomach. Marcus skidded back, kicking up dirt and gravel.

"You're good. Like, really good!" Dagur chuckled heinously.

"I should say the same for you." Marcus said.

"But... you're not better than I am."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that."

The two circled eachother, completely ignoring the battlefield around them. Marcus contemplated his strategy. He knew that Dagur now favoured speed more than anything, because like him, he was incredibly fast. Marcus also took note of the fact that Dagur was able to fight against two blades with minimal stress.

However, Marcus' time to think was interrupted when Dagur ran at him. The crazed man swung at the Roman's head. Marcus ducked and chopped at his opponent's ankles. His Gladii barely sliced through the boots, but they managed to kick Dagur's feet out from under him and flip him on his back.

Dagur didn't stay on the ground for long. He jumped up, startling Marcus, and sliced at the Roman's chest. Marcus yelped as the blade found its mark, cutting threw his Toga and creating a deep gash. It hurt like a bitch, but Marcus had an idea.

He dropped his blades and fell over. He slowed his breathing and played dead before Dagur could do anymore damage.

Dagur bought the trick and turned away. "Yeah! I am better than him! I- AGH!"

Marcus quickly grabbed a blade, jumped at Dagur and plunged the Gladius into Dagur's back. Dagur's blade fell out of his hands and clanged on the ground.

The Roman whispered into Dagur's ear. "I don't think so."

Dagur coughed blood and chuckled. "You have no idea what's coming."

Irritated, Marcus yanked the blade out, splattering himself in blood. Dagur fell, dead.

Marcus panted, forgetting that an actual fight was more tiring than a slaughter fest. And he was used to slaughter fests.

He climbed out of his duel mode, and he was suddenly aware again. This didn't normally happen; he usually was constantly aware of everything. A familiar-sounding grunt was heard, and Marcus turned his head towards the sound. It was a very bloody and bruised Astrid, who yanked her axe out of the body of a dead Berserker.

Astrid ran in Hiccup's direction and screamed. The young man was sprawled out on the dirt, his neck and limbs twisted in inhuman positions. "HICCUP! HICCUP!" She knelt down and put her head over his heart.

Marcus sprinted to Hiccup's side, almost tripping. He put his hands on Hiccup's head, and lifted the young Chief's neck. On the back of Hiccup's head was a massive wound, and Marcus then realized that was what caused the now rapidly expanding puddle of blood.

"Damnit! Where's Valka?" Marcus asked Astrid, but she exhibited no response. Only tears.

"Fine." Marcus slid his hands under Hiccup's neck and legs, and hoisted him up. Astrid pulled in protest, but Marcus shrugged her off.

"Hey! That's my fiancee! Give him back!" She cried, a feeling of helplessness looming over her.

"You won't have anyone to marry if you don't let me take him." Marcus snapped, and walked off to the healers with Hiccup in his arms. Astrid followed.

They burst through the door to the healer's place and walked in on a startled Ansfrieda.

Marcus set Hiccup on the bed. "He hit his head. Hard. Don't know how. Make sure he lives or you die."

Ansfrieda glared at him. "But-"

He was already out the door. It was eerily quiet. There was no more screaming, no more footsteps, no more metal clanging.

Could the Berserkers be gone? Or had the Vikings lost?

Marcus heard a low groan of pain, and twisted his head towards the noise. It was a Berserker that was left behind, clutching his leg.

Maybe he could be useful.

The Roman lumbered over to the Berserker, and his eyes met a frightened face. Marcus' hand gripped the man's neck, and he hoisted him up with great effort. Holding the man by the top of his neck, Marcus slammed him into a nearby house, choking him further.

"Why did you leave?" Marcus questioned.

"Wh- what are yu t-talking abaght?" the Berserker coffed.

The Legate pulled the man from the wall and slammed him into it again. "You had enough men to destroy this island, yet you retreated. Why?"

The man attempted a smile. He choked out more words. "You killed Dagur! We have no point of organization beyond him! He makes the orders!"

Marcus tightened his grip on the man's throat. "That's a lie, and you know it. Every army I have fought against in the known world always has delegation. Also, Dagur told me, in his dying words, that 'I had no idea what was coming'. Do you know anything about that?"

"He... I... no. I won't tell you." The Berserker gasped.

The Roman raised his right Gladius, and set it near the man's neck. "Perhaps you want to meet the Gods then?"

Marcus saw scared eyes look down at the blade and then back up at him.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk. Dagur has someone else. He isn't exactly loyal but he does stuff."

"His name?"

"Savage. Anyway, he is planning something. I don't know what, but it revolves around-unghh." The Berserker moaned and his face turned blue. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and then that was it. Marcus felt the man turn lifeless in his grip, and he dropped him.

At that moment, a recognizable four-winged dragon touched down near Marcus, and Valka stepped off, her wooden staff in hand. She walked over Toothless, cut him free, and then did the same to Stormfly. She looked at Marcus.

"Where is Hiccup?" She asked.

Marcus shook his head and pointed at the healing hut.

**A/N And there it is! Marcus almost got what he wanted... almost. Also, Hiccup isn't doing to good. But you probably know that already.**

**Thank you so much and please review!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sad to say that this story is going on a hiatus. I'm not sure how long, but it is.**

**This is because I'm simply not enjoying writing it.**

**If I get more ideas I'll come back to this.**

**Check out my other story!**

**It is a Modern AU HTTYD.**

** s/10585028/1/A-Lasting-Decision**

**If you really like Contact, I'm sorry, but I am really not enjoying writing it.**

**I hope you understand.**

**~Poseidon**


End file.
